Second Chances
by StarWonder09
Summary: A six month pregnant Kendall disappeared after her car ran over a road. She might still be alive. How will her family react to seeing her again? Chapter 13 is up!
1. Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own All My Children.**

**Note: There's been a slight change in the story line. Greenlee never lost her baby. When Kendall becomes pregnant, it is her child, not Greenlee's. Also, this takes place in the future. **

* * *

"Dad, was this my mom?" a brunette girl of about sixteen asked, she was holding a picture of woman. Her hair matched the girl's and her eyes were the same bright green as the girl's. 

"Yeah Melissa. She was. Why do you ask?" a man of the name Zach Slater asked.

"No reason. I…I just forgot what she looked like. Not that I ever knew what she looked like…I just…. forgot," the girl mumbled.

"You are so much like your mother," Zach said, lightly kissing his daughter on the forehead, "You're just as pretty as she was."

"My birthday's coming up," Melissa said quietly.

"I know. I haven't forgotten. You'll be seventeen," her father replied.

"Five days after my birthday she disappeared. And it was three months before she was due," the girl tentatively said.

"Yeah. I know."

"Why was she even gone?"

"She had business in Europe with Fusion. How was she to know that her car would go over a cliff?" her father said.

"But she was six months pregnant!" Melissa cried.

"That wasn't going to stop her. Your mother never let anything stop her," Zach quietly commented.

"Was she at least there for my birthday?" she asked.

"Yeah. She left two days after."

"Do you miss her?"

"Everyday."

"How'd you meet?" Melissa asked.

"Well…she was looking for her mother."

"Oh. When did you start going out?"

"Well…we…never actually dated. We got married after she broke off her engagement…"

"To whom?"

"Well…you're…brother…"

"Ethan?" Melissa shrieked.

"Yeah they used to live together…"

"Ew! Gross! To much info!" Melissa shrieked, covering her ears.

"You asked."

"So why did they break up?"

"He lied to her."

"Oh. Why'd you ask her to marry you?"

"It started out as business. It ended up growing into love for each other," Zach commented with a half smile.

"That's romantic and gross at the same time!" Melissa gave her father a hug. "You realize how old you are? How much older than my mother you are?"

"Thanks Mel," Zach said dryly.


	2. Mother and Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own AMC.**

* * *

"My birthday's in almost three months!" a girl of about fifteen excitedly shouted. 

"I know, I know," a woman said. "Don't tell me you're going to keep reminding me everyday!"

"Mom, I'm turning sixteen!"

"Don't remind me."

The mother and daughter both looked a lot like each other. Both had bright green eyes and the same brunette color hair. The only difference was the daughter's hair was slightly less curly.

"I can drive!" the girl exclaimed.

"Alisa, I know. You reminded me yesterday," her mother laughed.

"And I'll remind you everyday 'till my birthday," the girl said.

"I won't doubt it."

"And who knows, maybe someday you'll see my name in lights. Alisa Hart all through the skies," she dramatically said, sweeping her hand through the air, "And I'll be sure every one knows she is the daughter of Kendra Hart!"

"Thanks."

"Do you ever wonder if that's your real name?" the girl asked softly.

"Only everyday. All I know is what I've been told," Kendra said softly. "They figured my first name was Kend something and my last name was Hart. The only other thing they could figure was that I was from the U.S.."

"How come nobody could find anything?" Alisa asked.

"I was a six-months pregnant woman found in a river with no possessions. I didn't know who I was or where I was from. People from an extremely small town found me. By the time they figured I could this one woman who disappeared, it was too late. Everyone had thought that woman was died. So I decided not to find out if I was her. I mean I wanted to know who I was badly but I was afraid. What if I wasn't her or what if I was but I could never remember who she was? The doctors were saying that there was an extremely good chance I would never remember who I was. I didn't want to go through the pain that could result from finding out who she was. I also didn't want the woman's family to go through the pain of finding her and possibly loosing her a second time," the woman softly explained. "So I started a new life. A new life with my daughter," she said, hugging Alisa.

"So you moved to the U.S. and had me."

"Yes. They knew I was a U.S. citizen. So, I got a job working at a cosmetics company," Kendra continued.

"And now we live in Oakdale, Pennsylvania," Alisa said.

"Yes, and we're as happy as can be," Kendra said.

"So when is Victor coming over?" Alisa asked.

"About 7. He's treating the two of us to dinner," Kendra answered.

"Great! I'll be sure to order the most expensive item on the menu!"

"I'm sure you will," Kendra said dryly.

**

* * *

Come on ya'll review! I want to know how I'm doing. **


	3. Car to Car

**Dedication: dre123, Riker15, Raerae21, JustAnotherRegret, scm08, Kathryn, and JabeFan432. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AMC.**

* * *

"Victor!" Alisa yelled, giving the man a hug. 

"Whoa. I'm glad to see you too," the man replied, brushing his curled blond hair away from his blue eyes.

"She's just hungry," Kendra replied with a smile. "I however am glad to see you," she said before giving him a kiss.

"Ew. Now where are you taking us?" Alisa asked.

"A surprise. Actually it's a restaurant in Pine Valley. I've heard they got good food."

"Sounds good to me," Kendra said, grabbing her purse.

* * *

"Mel, I thought we'd grab a bite to eat," Zach said, interrupting Melissa from her reading. 

"Sure. I'm hungry. I'd love to get some food."

"Great. I told your Aunt Bianca that we'd pick up her and Miranda and get something to eat."

"All right. Give me a second and I'll be ready," Melissa replied.

* * *

"So I was talking to Matt today and he told me that his sister told him that her friend told her that her cousin told him that Anthony was going to ask out Lucinda tomorrow," Alisa said as the threesome drove to the restaurant. It was raining outside. 

"Lis, don't you ever get tired of gossip?" Kendra asked.

"Me? Who you kidding mom?"

"Yeah. You're talking about Alisa, Queen of Chit Chat," Victor said as the rain came down harder.

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Suddenly, their car goes spinning out of control and hit another car that had also spun out of control.

* * *

"So Aunt Bianca how's Cambias?" Melissa asked. 

"Busy. As usual," she replied with a laugh.

"Oh, Mel, you'll never guess what I heard," Miranda said, eyes lighting up. She looked a lot like her mom.

"Not much telling. So, tell all," she answered.

"What's with all the gossip?" Zach asked.

"We're teens Dad. We do it all the time," Mel said.

"Oh right," Bianca said.

"That's right mom," Miranda said. "Now wher-" She was cut off because at that second, their car lost control.


	4. Fire

**Dedication: Raerae21, Kathryn, Richiey, and dre123!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AMC. **

* * *

There was fire all in front of her. She wasn't sure whose car started the fire. Melissa found an opening and crawled out of the flaming car. She saw confusion all around her. 

"Melly!" Miranda yelled, running up to her cousin.

"Where'sour parents?" Melissa asked, hugging herself.

"Over there," she answered, pointing to where a man was. The two men were talking. "Zach helped the other man get his girlfriend's daughter out of the car. Mom is calling the police."

"Hey," Zach said, running up to his daughter. "I'm going to help this gentlemen find his girlfriend. Apparently, she was thrown from the car."

"Be careful Daddy," Melissa said, giving him a hug.

"The fires look to be burning stronger," another girl said walking up to the cousins. She appeared to have been burned some. "My name's Alisa."

"I'm Melissa and this is my cousin Miranda," Mel told the girl.

Alisa gave a small smile. "My mom's missing. She was thrown from the car. Her boyfriends looking for her."

"Yeah. With my dad."

"Are your parents divorced?" Miranda asked.

"Um… no…not really… I've never met my dad. He…um…died when I was younger," Alisa lied. She didn't care. She was not going to tell strangers her mom's life.

"So did my Mom," Melissa said softly.

* * *

"Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way," Zach said. He had a cut in his forehead but he didn't seem to notice. 

"All right," Victor agreed, "She couldn't have been thrown to far."

Zach turned on his flashlight and started looking. Under a bush, he saw a figure lying on the ground. He went over and saw that it was indeed a body. The head had struck a rock and there was a puddle of blood around her. She had quite a few burns and cuts. He looked closer and fell cold. The woman looked exactly like his wife. His dead wife.


	5. At the Hospital

**Dedication: JulieTheDreammaker, JabeFan432, Kathryn, Riker15, and scm08!**

* * *

"Kendall," Zach asked shocked. 

"Zach…" the figure asked, barely able to speak. There was smoldering objects lying next to her and one on top of her. He carefully lifted it off of her and saw burns on her.

"Kendall?" he asked again in more shock.

"No…Kendra…" she answered, still unable to speak much.

"Kendra?" a surprised Zach asked.

"Where's…Victor?"

"Who?"

"Victor…my…boyfriend…" She gasped and her head fell back. Zach saw that she was bleeding heavily from her head.

"Somebody! I think I found her!" Zach called for help. "I think I found her," he whispered.

* * *

Alisa wasn't sure what happened next. She talked with that girl, Melissa. She looked a lot her mother. Could she know who her mom was? No. It was impossible. Alisa looked around her. Someone had found her mom. She couldn't remember what had happened next. People ran around her. There was yelling, screaming, lot's of blood. She remembered crying. Then she fainted. She looked around her. She was in a hospital room. She sat up. She had to find her mother! 

"Hey, settle down," a voice said.

Victor! It was Victor!

"Whe-Where's my mom?" she croaked.

"In a room. They still aren't sure of her condition," he answered wearily.

"The ring! You still have the ring right!"

He pulled it out of his pocket. "Yeah. I do. This wasn't quite the place I wanted to propose in but it'll work."

Alisa smiled. "Great," she whispered.

"Oh your up. Good," a woman said walking in, "I'm Anita."

"Hi," Alisa whispered, slipping back into the bed.

"O.k. Mr. Marvin, you have a few burns but they aren't severe. Now Alisa, you have some mild burns and it look like you suffered from shock. We're going to keep you over night to make sure you get your strength back," Anita explained.

Alisa nodded. "And my mom?"

"She suffered a lot. She's got some severe burns and a gash on the back of her head," Anita said softly.

"How can she have severe burns if she was thrown from the car?" Victor asked.

"She was found with parts of the car next to her that had obviously been on fire," Anita explained. "Her head was bashed against a rock."

"She'll be all right, right?" Alisa asked.

"We're not sure," Anita said softly.

"No! She has to be! She can't die!" Alisa yelled, crying.

"Shhh, shhh," Victor said, giving her a hug. "She'll be fine. She'll be fine."

* * *

"All right, Melissa and Miranda have a few burns but nothing serious. Zach you and Bianca will be fine," Dr. Jamie Martin told the four sitting in the waiting room. 

"What about the woman?" Melissa asked.

"Not well," he answered softly.

"No! She has to be! She can't die!" The shout came from a hospital room.

Miranda looked to the floor.

A while later Victor walked into the room and went to the front desk.

"I was told you needed some information on the woman in the car wreck," he said.

"Yes. Can you tell us her name?"

"Yes. It's Kendra Hart."

"What did you say?" Bianca exclaimed.


	6. My Mother

**Dedication: JulieTheDreammaker, JabeFan432, Kathryn, Raerae21, and Richiey!**

**Disclaimer: Just because I love AMC doesn't mean I own it. **

_

* * *

Previously on Second Chances: _

_A while later Victor walked into the room and went to the front desk._

"_I was told you needed some information on the woman in the car wreck," he said._

"_Yes. Can you tell us her name?"_

"_Yes. It's Kendra Hart."_

"_What did you say?" Bianca exclaimed. _

* * *

"Um…Kendra Hart," Victor said. 

"Oh. I thought you said Kendall Hart," Bianca mumbled, crestfallen. "She was my sister. She supposedly disappeared about 16 years ago. She was six months pregnant."

"You mean you're my mom's family?" Alisa asked from her wheelchair Anita had pushed in.

"What did you say?" Zach asked, looking up.

"My mom. She…she doesn't know who she is. She lost her memory about sixteen years ago…when she was six months pregnant with me," Alisa said.

Zach walked over two her and cupped her chin. He looked at her. "You look so much like her," he finally said softly. "Would you mind doing a DNA test?"

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

"Because I think you might be my daughter."

"What?" many people asked.

The voices belonged to Erica, Jack, Reggie, and Greenlee. Lily and Jessica, Greenlee's daughter, said nothing.

"How?" Erica demanded.

"Not now Mom," Bianca said.

"But?"

Alisa and Zach were still looking at each other.

"So…so you might be my…father?" she asked.

"I think so," he answered quietly.

Melissa came over. "Yo-You mean she might be my sister?" she asked.

"Yeah." Zach answered. "The two of you look so much alike. So much like your mother. You have to be related."

"I hope so. Mom's my only family. I'd be glad to have a few more people in it," Alisa said.

"Be careful what you wish for," Melissa said dryly.

"Why, family big?"

"Uh…yeah. See all those people?" Melissa asked, sweeping her arm around, "That's some of the people."

"What do you say we get that DNA test done?" Zach asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Alisa said getting up.

* * *

**I've got some questions for my reviewers that'll help me make decisions for the story. They're just minor little details but I want your opinion.**

**1.) Should Greenlee forgive Ryan?**

**2.) Who would you rather see Babe with?**

**If you could just tell me this it'd be great! Thanks!**


	7. Tests and TV Ideas

**Dedication: JabeFan432, Raerae21, JulieTheDreammaker, Richiey, dre123, and scm08.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

Alisa and Zach each donated some blood for the test. Results should be in soon and neither could wait. To her relief, Alisa had taken a shower and washed out all the dirt. Her hair was lighter and back to its naturally straight style. 

"Miranda! I'm so glad you're ok!" a guy said giving her a hug.

"Adam. I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm fine," Miranda said to the young man. She gave him a kiss. "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Adam's phone rang. "Hang on," he said pulling it out. "Hello…Hi Mom…I'm at the hospital…No I'm fine. Miranda was in a wreck…. No she's fine…Yeah I'll be home eventually…O.k., I'll tell her…Bye." Adam hung up. "My mom's worrying about me. As usual."

"Who's that?" Alisa asked Melissa.

"That? Oh, he's Miranda's boyfriend," Melissa explained.

"To say they've had a history since birth is an understatement," Bianca said dryly. "We can all laugh about it now," she continued half-sarcastically.

"I'll explain later," Melissa whispered. "My mom was his godmother. His father is my godfather. Our parents were really good friends. My mother was also Miranda's godmother I think."

"Zach! Zach!" a woman said going over to Melissa's father. Her eyes moved to the floor.

"Who's that?" Alisa asked.

"My step-mom, Julia," Melissa said softly.

"You don't like her?" Alisa asked softly.

"I don't know. She's nice and all…I just feel like he's betraying my mom," she explained. "They married when I was five. I've heard that my mom and her have had a long hatred sort of." Melissa shrugged. "I don't know."

"Zach are you ok?" Julia asked.

"Kendall might be alive."

"What?" Julia asked in disbelief. "How?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Two days later, Kendra was still in intensive care and hadn't woken up. The doctors were starting to get worried but tried not to show it. Zach and Melissa stayed at the hospital everyday in hopes that woman would wake and be Kendall. Julia was distraught and worried about her marriage. She wasn't sure whether to hope she was Kendall. She loved her husband but could tell he still loved his long dead wife. She new what it was like to loose a loved one. Erica hoped that her daughter might still be alive just as Bianca and Greenlee hoped that their sister was alive. But perhaps the person who hoped she was Kendall the most was Alisa. She desperately wanted her to be. She'd finally have a family! A family!

* * *

"You know our family isn't all its cracked up to be," Melissa said dryly. "Thanksgivings are always fun."

"They don't get along?"

"Hon, I don't think a single family in Pine Valley gets along," Bianca said.

"Get along isn't the right word for it. Families here are…complicated. There's so much history here it isn't funny."

"At least 50 years of history," Bianca said. "People have died, people have moved, people have come back, people have left. There have been murderers and rapists who have called Pine Valley their home. Con artists and identity thieves. Drug dealers and mob boss types. Lies and falsehoods. Attempted murders and suicides. Baby switching and false deaths. Births. And that's just a smidgeon of what Pine Valley's been through."

"Wow. Sounds like a soap. Hey! You know you'd make a lot of money if you did turn this into a soap opera! I'm sure you could get people like Kelly Ripa, Susan Lucci, Eva LaRue, Sarah Michelle Gellar, and Mark Consuelos to be in it. You could call it All My Children. Who knows, it could run for 35 years or more," Alisa said.

Bianca laughed. "That just might work. I'll call ABC tomorrow."

* * *

"I've got good news and bad news," Dr. Jamie said three days later. Heads picked up. "The DNA test results came in." 

"Well? What are they?" Zach asked.

"They came back negative. Zach, you are not Alisa's father," he said quietly.

"How the hell can I not be her father when her mother looks just like my late wife?" Zach yelled.

* * *

**Thanks so much for telling me what you thought. And I actually agree with most of ya'll. **

**Also, this story is dedicated to: kendallpaigecharity and britney123!**


	8. Alexandria

**Dedication: JulieTheDreammaker, britney123, Nana, kendallpaigecharity, Ides of March1, dre123, care (x2), Richiey, Raerae21, LyonsRoar, and Liz213Mast (x3)! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue. **

* * *

"What do you mean he's not my father?" Alisa cried. "I look a lot like his daughter!" 

"And Kendra looks like Kendall!" Bianca said.

"Sometimes people can resemble other people and not be of any relation," Jamie quietly said.

"But how? That woman in there knows my name!" Zach cried.

A sudden rush of people interrupted the astonished group.

"Please help my niece!" a desperate woman cried out, next to a girl on a stretcher being pushed by in by paramedics.

"It was a car wreck. We're taking her in to surgery."

"Oh!" the woman cried.

"Don't worry ma'am. We're a good hospital," the receptionist tried to soothe her. "We need some information on your niece."

The woman nodded. "Ok, ok."

"What's her name?"

"Alexandria Hartman."

"Age?"

"Um…15 about to be 16."

"Why don't you get some rest? We can get the rest of the later."

The woman nodded. She sat down in a chair.

"Are you ok?" Bianca asked, forgetting about her problems for a moment.

"My niece was in a wreck and her parents recently died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"So can I ask why you're hear?" the woman asked.

"I was waiting for DNA test results."

"What if somebody switched the results?" Greenlee suddenly asked.

"Like who?" Miranda asked.

"Well I'm looking at two people who'd loose if Kendra was Kendall."

"I didn't switch the results!" both Julia and Victor cried.

"So what are you saying? Kendall had an affair while we were together?" Zach asked. "She stopped doing that after we renewed our vows!"

"We're just saying that we didn't switch the results!"

"I love Kendra. I know how much she wants her family," Victor said.

"And I love you, Zach! I know how much you loved Kendall!" Julia exclaimed.

"So what are the other possibilities?" Zach asked angrily.

"Well…there is one. But it's kinda farfetched," Victor said.

"This is Pine Valley! There is no such thing as far fetched!" Bianca exclaimed.

"We'll she told me that when Alisa was born, there was another girl born right around the same time. What if the two were accidentally switched at birth? She was born on August 15, 15 years ago at Hope Hospital."

"That's when and where Alexandria was born!" the woman exclaimed.

* * *

**I'm soo sorry it's taken awhile to update. I've been so busy. But, I promise to try and update sooner. I'd also like to thank everybody for their kind words and encouragement. Please don't give up on me. I WILL finish this story and hopefully write a sequel. Thanks again and please review!**


	9. New Tests

**Disclaimer: I still don't own AMC.**

**Dedication: kendallpaigecharity, ayana45, and Richiey!**

* * *

"Same day same time?" Bianca asked. 

"Well…yes," the aunt said hesitantly.

"Would…would you mind her doing a DNA test?" Bianca asked.

"No. Of course not. Anything to help ya'll out. It'd especially be great to know if she really was switched at birth," the woman answered.

"Thank you!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Hold on. How do we make sure no one tampers with the results?" Zach asked.

"Simple. We take samples from the three girls and compare them both to Kendra's and yours. Two should match Kendra's and hopefully the same two will match yours. All the samples will be heavily guarded," Bianca explained.

"I guess that would work," Melissa said slowly.

"Just…if it does turn out that the two were switched, can I still see my niece?" the aunt asked. "I mean…we were planning on moving here if we could find a place to live."

"Of course ma'am," Zach answered.

"Will I still be able to see my mom? She's the only mom I ever had," Alisa said.

"Of course honey," the woman replied. "I'd never take you away from your mother."

A woman rushed in. Her brown, wavy hair was disheveled. She was carrying a red-heeled shoe in one hand and had a blue shoe on her left foot. Her skirt was askew and blouse didn't match. "Alisa? Alisa? How's your mother? Where's your mother?" the woman asked frantically.

"Michelle? Mitchee! Calm down deep breaths," Alisa soothed. "She should be fine."

Michelle hugged her. "Oh thank goodness!"

"Mitch…you're choking me," Alisa croaked.

"Oh. Sorry Lis." Michelle sheepishly apologized.

* * *

Julia pulled Victor into an empty room. 

"You told me that there was no possible way that there could be someone," Julia hissed.

"How was I supposed to know that the woman sitting next to us would have a niece born exactly when Alisa was born?" Victor asked.

"You're right." Julia started to pace. "So what do we do now?"

"I have no clue," he said.

Julia sighed with frustration. "All I know is I better not lose my husband."

"You think I want to loose Kendra?"

"We need a new plan," Julia stated.

* * *

"I never got to know your name," Bianca said. 

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Megan."

"I'm Bianca."

"We need a doctor! Stat!" Someone yelled. "Room 202!"

"That's mom's room!" Alisa shrieked.

**

* * *

Just for clarification: Melissa is 16 going on 17, Alisa and Alexandria are both 15 going on 16, and Miranda and Adam are both about 19. **


	10. Hope, Tears, Support, and Plans

**Dedication: Raerae21, Liz213Mast (I know what its like to be busy), Richiey, Sagittarius77, and AMC and Degrassi Fan!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue.**

* * *

"How's Kendra?" Michelle asked. 

"She should be just fine," Dr. Jamie said.

"What was wrong?" Bianca asked.

"It looks like it was an allergic reaction to some medication we were giving her," Jamie replied. "We took her off of it and she should be fine. She can start having a few visitors now."

"I'm first," Alisa said, walking to her mom's room.

* * *

Julia paced the room. She would NOT loose her husband! She would not. She wasn't going to let that bitch Kendall come back and steal her husband. 

Victor leaned against a counter. He loved Kendra. He didn't want to loose her. But he also didn't want to do anything illegal. Well, to illegal.

Julia bit her lower lip. Her eyes suddenly lit up.

"I have a plan," she announced.

* * *

"Hey mom," Alisa whispered. She looked at her mom. She was so pale. So still. She was scared. But she would be strong. For her mother.

* * *

J.R. was sitting in a chair with his wife, Babe, who was seven months pregnant with their second child, sitting in his lap. J.R. was there, hoping that his best friend was alive. Babe was there to support her husband. 

Adam had Miranda in her lap. Miranda never knew her aunt. She was hoping that this mystery woman was her aunt. For her mom's sake. Adam was such a good boyfriend. She knew she could count on him to be there for her.

Erica was leaning her head on her husband Jack's shoulder. Jack had her arms wrapped around her. Erica was praying and pleading that her daughter was really alive. Jack was just as hopeful to have his daughter back and alive.

Lily was leaning against her husband Sam with a two year old, Kendall, named after her aunt, sleeping in her lap. She had slowly learned to be touched. She still wasn't comfortable touching complete strangers, but she was just fine touching her family. Lily had wished that her sister had been there to share in her joy of getting a little better. Red still bugged her but not as badly.

Greenlee was sitting with her daughter Jessica and ex-husband Ryan. The two never remarried but had remained friends, especially for Jessica's sake. Greenlee was doing all she could from going insane because of nerves. Ryan was really hoping that his ex-lover was alive.

Ethan was there, in support of his father. After Kendall had died, the two got closer and eventually maintained a somewhat father-son-bond. He too was hoping that his ex-lover was alive- for his father and sister's sakes of course.

Zach and Melissa. The two were wrecks with nerves. Her mother had to be alive! She just had too. Zach couldn't take all the waiting. He wanted her back more than anything in the world. He loved her more than anything in the world. More than himself!

Melissa cried out in frustration. "When will the results get back!" she asked.

"Melly, honey, they sent the samples off only an hour ago," Bianca said softly.

"I know," she said with a sigh. "I'm just tired of waiting."

"We all are honey. We all are," her father said wearily.

* * *

"You have to be all right mom! You have to!" Alisa said with tears in her eyes. "I need you. You know I think I've found your family. I think I have. They all seem nice." Alisa paused. Should she tell her? Alisa took a deep breath. "Mom…there's something I have to- need to tell you. Something that could be devastating."

* * *

"Well? What's your plan?" Victor asked. Julia had announced that she had a plan but hadn't continued speaking. 

"Well I've actually got two plans," she said.

"Well?" Victor prompted.

"My first one should work. I'll just have to wait until she wakes up." Julia had a blank look in her eyes. "Oh, but that would only work if she had her memory back."

Victor looked very lost.

"Are you willing to trash Kendall's image?" Julia asked.

"What? Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"Not to badly. Just enough for her to leave Pine Valley."

**

* * *

Another clarification: Jessica is 16. **


	11. Secrets

**Dedication: Liz213Mast, Richiey, and Riker15!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AMC.**

* * *

"_Are you willing to trash Kendall's image?" Julia asked._

"_What? Are you kidding me?" he asked._

"_Not to badly. Just enough for her to leave Pine Valley."_

* * *

"What?" Victor asked again. "Lady, your crazy. I'm sorry but I'm not going to work with you anymore." 

Victor walked out and closed the door to a very stunned Julia.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to do it all by myself."

* * *

"Mom," Alisa said. "Everybody thinks that there's this chance that…" Alisa paused; she had tears shimmering in her eyes. "There's this chance that you like not my mom." A few tears made a trail down her nose. She wiped her eyes. "But momma, I don't believe them. I know you're my momma. You_ have _to be!" 

Zach walked in. "Oh sorry," he apologized. "I thought you had left."

"No that's ok, you can go ahead," Alisa said, walking out and wiping her eyes.

* * *

"I need to see you," Michelle whispered into Megan's ear. 

"I'm sorry I don't know you," she replied, startled.

"It's important," Michelle said.

Megan sighed and followed her into another deserted room. Inside there was a girl, leaning against a table. She had a hat on and was wearing glasses. Most of her features were covered up.

"But… you're supposed to be dead!" Megan shouted.

"I'm not," the woman replied.

"She won't listen to me when I tell her that she needs to leave," Michelle said.

"I came to see if my daughter was all right," the woman replied.

"Do you want to ruin _everything_?" Megan asked.

"No! But my daughter isn't well!"

"You said yourself you didn't want anyone to know," Michelle said.

"Listen, Ken, I promise I'll call you with information," Megan said. "JUST LEAVE!"

"I can stay here just fine," the woman replied.

"Do you think Kendra would like it?" Michelle asked.

"She doesn't have to know," the woman replied.

"Fine. Just how did you survive?" Megan asked.

"I got lucky," the woman replied.

"For now," Michelle said.

"Oh Michee! Megan! I'm fine," the woman said exasperated. "And I _will_ be fine."

"We're worried for you safety," Megan said.

"Well, you don't have to be," the woman replied. "Look, I'll visit Kendra once, once she wakes up. Then I'll leave. And once Alex is well, you'll take her Megan, and we'll leave. And Kendra can live her life as Kendall. See it'll work. While I'm here, _nobody_ will get a look at me so we won't have to worry."

"Are you sure you'd be able to handle it?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, would you be able to see everyone and _not_ loose control," Michelle asked.

"Hey, I've made it this far," the woman replied walking out.

* * *

"You remember the last time I was here?" Zach asked. "And you were there?" Zach sat on the bed. "I told you I loved you, remember? Well, I've _never_ stopped. I love you more than anybody. More than Julia. I love you so much. I love you Kendall." 

The woman stood at the door looking in at Zach and Kendra with tears in her eyes. Quickly, she moved into the shadows. She saw Zach walk out the door a couple of minutes later. Quietly, the woman slipped in the doorway.

"Hey, Ken. I hope you're all right. I know you will be. I mean you're a Kane right?" The woman smiled. "I just wanted to say thanks and I know that you'd like it here. You'd be great."

"Of course I am," Kendra croaked.

"You're awake," the woman answered, smiling.

"Yeah. But what are you doing here? Is the plan over?"

"No its not… I just had to make sure you were ok," the woman replied.

"Well I'm fine. Are you still in danger?" Kendra asked.

"You know me, danger follows me." The woman kissed Kendra on the forehead. "Good luck."

"I think I'll need it."

"Yeah. Especially in this town. I guess I'll see you eventually. Bye."

"Wait, Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you want to go through with it?"

"Yeah. It's for the best…it really is." The woman gave a sad smile and blew a kiss before walking out the door.

Zach entered a second later, carrying flowers.

"I forgot something," he said. "Flowers." He set them down beside her and kissed her on the fore head. "I love you."

Kendra's eyes fluttered open. She took a deep breath.

"I…I love you too."

* * *

"So I'll do it. Zach will be so disgusted that he'll drop that bitch as if she was a hotplate. Then I'll have him and never have to worry about loosing him to her ever again. To bad that Victor chickened out. He would have made a great accomplice."

* * *

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	12. Secrets Revealed

**Dedication: Liz213Mast, Richiey, and cayenta.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AMC.**

* * *

"You're…you're awake!" Zach exclaimed. 

"Yeah," Kendra said, trying to sit up.

"No, no. Don't try to sit up," Zach said, settling her back down. "Let me go get Anita or somebody."

"I'm already here," Anita said in the doorway. She walked over to Kendra. "How are you feeling?"

"Hungry."

"I should say. You've been out for a couple of days."

"It sure felt like a couple of weeks," Zach muttered.

"Mr. Slater, I'm going to run some tests. Why don't you tell everyone that she's awake?"

"Of course." Zach walked out the door. "She's awake!" he told everybody.

The room burst out with cheers and whistles.

A couple of hours later, Kendra was wheeled out so everybody could talk with her. Alexandria, who had also awaken, was wheeled out as well so she could get to know some of the Pine Valley residents.

"Now all we need is the DNA test results to come back," Zach said.

"What tests?" Kendra asked, slightly panicked.

Megan lightly cursed under her breath. She had forgotten all about them. Michelle shot her a panicked look.

"Oh it's nothing," Zach said. "Just to see whether or not you're Kendall. Even though we know its true."

"That's not all," Alisa said quietly. "We're not sure whether or not I was switched at birth."

"That's ridiculous!" Kendra cried out.

"Who could you have been switched at birth with?" Alexandria asked.

"You," Meagan said quietly.

"You…you mean I could've had the wrong mom all this time?" Alexandria cried.

"I hope not," Alisa said.

"Well, I don't think you have to wait long," Jamie said walking in with a clipboard. "However, I'm afraid that there is good news and bad news. Good news is we got the results back. Bad news is we only got half of the results back."

Surprised calls came out as everyone began talking at once.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"The lab lost Zach's samples."

More surprised calls rang out.

"But it doesn't matter. We can find out if the girls were switched at birth," Jamie said. "Nobody has been able to look at these results. We've taken careful measures to make sure nobody could've switched the results." Jamie opened up the sealed envelope and took out the paper. He read it. "That's strange." He looked at it more closely. "It looks like only Alisa is her daughter."

"But how is that possible when she's Kendall?" Greenlee asked.

"What if…what if…since they lost some of the samples…what if they mixed up this one?" Bianca asked.

"What ever the problem is, they're going to pay!" J.R. said jumping up and pulling out his phone. Babe pulled him back down and plucked the phone from his hands.

"Just wait," she said.

"Bianca's right." Kendra said. "What else can it be…I'm…I'm Kendall." She bit her lip nervously.

"Really?" Zach asked.

"Yeah… I am. I…I'm still regaining my memories but I know I'm Kendall."

"This is Pine Valley. How would we know for sure?" J.R. asked angrily.

"I'm Kendall." She pulled out a ring on a chain from her pocket and held it up. "See. This is my ring. The one Zach gave me." She held it out to him.

He looked at it. "It was the ring I gave her."

"See. That proves that she is Kendall!" Michelle exclaimed.

"But then why are the results like that?" Alisa asked.

"I don't know," Jamie said.

Megan looked over at the woman in the corner. She could see tears in her eyes. "Don't do it. Don't do it," she whispered.

But the woman couldn't take it anymore. This was too much. They'd never get away with it. Plus, she didn't know if she could spend another second away from him, her husband.

"I know why. I know why the results are that way," the woman said, walking out of the shadows and in front of everyone, her face uncovered. There was shock in the room and no one knew what to say.

"Don't do this!" Kendra, Megan, andMichelle exclaimed.


	13. The Real Kendall

**Dedication: Riker15, Nelly22814, and Liz213Mast.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own AMC.**

* * *

Everyone stared agape at the woman who looked so much like Kendall. Who looked so much like the woman sitting in the wheel chair. 

"But… Mom! Your…your supposed to be dead!" Alexandria exclaimed.

"I know sweet heart. But just because they never found a body doesn't mean I died," the woman replied.

"And…Kevin?" Alexandria asked quietly.

"I don't know," she whispered, massaging her ring finger where a shiny, large diamond glittered on a golden band.

"Who are you?" Bianca asked.

"Who am I?" the woman said. "Who am I? I think you all know that answer." She walked over to the woman in the chair.

"She's Kendall," the woman confirmed. "Not me."

The room started to buzz with chatter.

"Well then who are you?" Erica asked outrageously.

"Oh. This one is easy," Kendall said rubbing her hands together. "She's my twin."

The whole room erupted with loud, surprised chatter.

"That's impossible!" Erica exclaimed.

"Impossible? Erica you didn't remember having me!" Kendall exclaimed. "When I came to town and you learned I was your daughter you went ballistic! Why would your mother tell you that you didn't have one but two daughters! That would have been the cherry on your hatred sundae!"

The room fell silent, trying to digest all of the information.

"What… what is you name?" Bianca finally asked.

"Mine? Kennedy. Kennedy Logan Cambias."

"Cambias?" Zach asked.

"Yes. Charles Cambias was my husband," Kennedy replied quietly. "His mother, Elise Cambias, was raped when she was 21 and had him."

"Elsie?" Zach asked. "Aunt Elise?"

"Yes. Sister to Alexander Cambias Sr."

"How do you know?" Zach asked.

"Charlie and I grew up together. We were high school sweethearts who eventually got married. His mom waspracticallymine," she paused."I hadjust lost my husband and was six months pregnant with our child when I ran into Kendall."

"I had forgotten who I was but was quickly regaining my memory. By the time we got to the U.S. we had the plan all figured out. We also decided to do a DNA test and what should it confirm? Oh yeah, we're twins. We had it all figured out. We switched places. I became sweet Kennedy "Kenny" Cambias and moved to Texas. Kennedy became Kendra who sadly could not remember and probably never would remember who she was," Kendall explained while the whole room was silent, letting all of the information sink in.

"But why?" Zach asked, "Why did you run?"

"If you don't want to answer that, I can," Julia said.

"How would you know?" Zach asked, whirling around to face his wife.

Kendall narrowed her eyes. "She wouldn't know."

"Who me? Not know that you slept with Ethan? And if my math is correct it was around the time Alexandria was conceived wasn't it?" Julia paused in mock shock, covering her mouth. "Oops. Did I say something I shouldn't have?"


End file.
